For The First Time
by Janethonfire
Summary: Diana doesnt want to go to coates, the place were Billy died. When she gets there she meets someone who reminds her of Billy and the saftey he provided. Must read at least chapter 5 of Lightmytake to understand. Rated for slight violence in later chapter.


"Ok Diana, this is it" said mom from the front seat.

"I have two eyes, I can see" she said acknowledging the man her mom was currently dating. He had lost an eye in a fight.

He liked to fight, that man, with street men, with mom, with anyone. He also liked sneaking in the restroom when Diana was taking a bath.

Diana's heart aced, _this is where Billy died, _was all she could think. Mom was helping unloading while she applied some quick make up. Most girls outside were complaining about the uniform, but Diana embraced it, undoing a few buttons of her neck. When she exited her car a few girls turned her way, looking at her with venom filled eyes. Most boys were looking at her too.

Diana followed her mom through the front doors. The place screamed of wealth, the doors a polished brown, the floors shiny marvel.

The lady from the office was one of those middle aged women trying desperately to look younger. She gave Diana her dorm number not really paying attention to her work as she flirted with a man behind the counter.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" said mom.

"Guess it is" said Diana taking her luggage and leaving her mom without really saying goodbye. It was her own fault for bringing her here, to Coates.

As she walked the hall she started realizing that the population continually increased to mostly male. She ignored the fact and continued looking for _C1300. _When she entered the room it was empty, she prayed that she would get a room to herself. No need of annoying roommates. She flung herself on the bed, her back on the mattress and her feet on the headboard. The lady on the front desk had given her a flyer. She read it and played with her hair, she would unpack later.

She heard the door open, but she ignored it.

She glanced down to look at her roommate's legs, but they weren't the feminine legs she was expecting. Instead there were the legs of someone she knew.

"Billy?" she said standing up in one quick motion. She thought she was looking at a ghost, but when the boy looked into her eyes, his eyes were dark not greenish brown.

"Who are you?" asked Diana. She was mad by the fact that some random boy had invaded her privacy and why not admit it, the fact that he wasn't Billy.

"A better question would be why are you in my room?" said the boy.

"I think I can make up my own questions" she said crossing her arms across her chest. The boy's eyes traveled down her body and up again. She hated the feeling she got of being naked.

"No I meant what I said, Why are you in my room?" asked the boy.

"Your room? This is MY room Sherlock, go look for someone else to bother. Little tip, make it be someone who cares this time" she said as she pushed him out harshly and closed the door.

Right when it was about to shut, the boy stuck his foot in.

"I don't play games" he said looking at Diana with eyes that made her want to shudder.

"I'm afraid I play when I want to, with who I want to" she said slamming the door shut on his foot. He didn't cry out or anything he merely removed his foot from the door.

Diana went back to her bed.

Caine had always known what he wanted. From the moment he had felt the power run through his veins he knew exactly what his next step would be, always. At the moment he didn't know exactly what to do, that girl had completely stunned him. When he entered the room and saw her laying there, hair spread out on the mattress, he had thought she was going to be his first victim.

He thought that if he got a girl before anyone else he would show everyone who he was, but that girl was, stunning.

First thing was that she wasn't the type of girl he'd dated before. The others were clueless and pretty, but this girl knew what she wanted and above all she had challenged him. Him, Caine Soren. The guy bullies were afraid of, the boy who could charm his way into anyone.

He was outside HIS room now so there was only one thing to do. After all this was the perfect time to test his power again. He raised both arms and extended them ever so slightly.

The door immediately popped open.

Diana, who hadn't even sat down yet, turned a little and found the door open. The boy was standing outside, his bangs hiding his dark eyes and he was wearing a cocky grin.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying not to sound as amused as she was.

"Caine Soren" he said, looking her in the eye.

"Well, Caine Soren" she said grabbing her stuff and walking towards him

"Enjoy the room" she finished, teasingly brushing his shoulder.

She headed to the main office, and all the way down she thought of Caine.

He was handsome, but scary. He was powerful, she sensed it. She would save her judgment for later. Enemy or Ally?

Caine had gotten what he wanted, his room. He felt triumph, but something about the way the girl had left the room made him feel like he lost.

First off, she knew his name and he knew nothing about her. Second off she had acted like the room meant nothing to her, which was probably the case. School started in three days, but he didn't know if he had the patience to wait that long to know who she was.


End file.
